A USB drive mass storage device has the advantages of having large memory capacity and small volume to enable easy carrying thereof, and therefore becomes a popular storage medium for use with a computer system. For the data stored in USB drive to be accessed only under an authorized condition or simply functioned as a finger print reader, there is a microelectronic sensor(chip-type) fingerprint identification system developed in the market for associating with the USB drive. However, the following disadvantages are found in the chip-type fingerprint identification system used with the USB drive:    1. Static-caused destruction is a fatal wound to semiconductor elements. A fingerprint surface (or sensing surface) in the chip-type fingerprint identification system is configured with semiconductor elements, and the chip also includes circuit-connected controls. When a person presses finger tip against the fingerprint surface to contact with the chip for the purpose of identifying fingerprint, the static electricity normally existing on human body would cause charge or discharge via the contact area and therefore interferes with the operation of the chip-type fingerprint identification system, or even destroys the circuit thereof, particularly in areas having a dry climate.    2. The fingerprint surface of the chip-type fingerprint identification system is in direct contact with a user's finger and tends to become worn out or dirt, which would adversely affect the usable life and identification efficiency of the chip-type fingerprint identification system.    3. As being limited by the manufacturing process and good yield of the chip, the fingerprint surface of the chip-type fingerprint identification system usually has a quite small area to adversely affect the identification efficiency of the system. In the event a large fingerprint surface is provided, a relatively high cost of the chip is required to adversely affect the wide application of the chip-type fingerprint identification system.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a USB DRIVE MASS STORAGE DEVICE having an improved fingerprint identification system to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional chip-type fingerprint identification system when using with the USB drive.